Remote configuration of a security system is known. Typically, configuration of the multiple devices in a security system is achieved by a remote programming tool that is preprogrammed with a configuration utility that has a preset option list for each device to configure that device with the security system. The remote programming tool is typically indirectly coupled to the security system via a modem connection or via an Ethernet/Internet connection. In these security systems, the programming options are limited to the preset option list hard coded onto the remote programming tool. In order for the security system to support new or modified devices, the remote programming tool must install configuration updates on a regular basis. Accordingly, it becomes difficult for the remote programming tool to configure the security system when new devices are added or existing devices are modified with enhanced functionality.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for remote configuration of a configurable hardware device module of a security system.